Run With Me
by KuroFullbuster
Summary: Because according to all those romance books, grabbing a girl's hand and telling her to run with you is the best way to get her to fall in love with you. But then again, Hibari Kyoya is no typical girl, so Mukuro figures a little something else might be in order. 6918 fluff


**Ciao, everyone! So, this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fic, and quite frankly, I'm rather nervous.**

**But, whatever, I had this idea and here it is~**

**Warning: BL, no smut or anything though...**

**Disclaimer: God gave the job of owning KHR to someone who is unfortunately not me**

**So...please tell me what you think and pardon any errors!**

**Enjoy^^**

Run With Me

Hibari Kyoya was having another typical day in the life of Hibari Kyoya. He woke up, made breakfast for his bird, hedgehog and himself, got dressed, patrolled Namimori, beat up some peace-disrupting herbivores and was now patrolling again.

As he walked through the shopping district, crowds thinned out and people lowered their voices to a dull roar. It wasn't that people hated Hibari, it was just that he scared them shitless, so they tried their best to please him, in this case by not crowding. But as he would in any case, Hibari smirked to himself and continued walking, relaxing when he found himself alone on a beach.

The raven closed his eyes and listened to the undisrupted peace arround him.

Yes, undisrupted peace. Only the sounds of the water lapping up on the shore, some birds calling out, the rush of a cool breeze, people screaming in terror, and what sounded like a herd of charging rhinos.

Oh, yes, the lovely charging-

Wait. Charging rhinos? And loud, screaming herbivores? That was disrupting the peace.

Hibari opened his eyes and gripped his trusted tonfas, ready for a challenge. Somewhere in the distance, there was a piano playing fast-paced, intricate chords.

However, that all stopped (yes, even the piano) when Hibari saw what his challenge was.

It appeared to be a huge cloud of dust which may or may not have held charging rhinos, and then a little ant running in front of the giant cloud. Or it seemed like an ant, until it didn't. Because then it seemed like a person. A person with blue hair and a green outfit. A person with a head shaped like a pineapple.

In the time that it took Hibari to make his excellent observation, the pineapple ant was right next to him, panting and staring at him. And then Hibari made another excellent observation: the pineapple ant was the one, the only, the blasted herbivore, the Rokudo Mukuro.

Mismatched eyes sparkled as their owner grabbed the raven's hand and, looking right into stormy gray eyes, said:

"Run with me"

And it took Hibari all of three seconds to bash the idiot in the head with a tonfa, yank his captured hand free and declare, "You're the pineapple ant. Why are you disrupting the peace with charging rhinos?"

The flustered bluenette rubbed his head and looked up at the demanding youth with one blue eye, "Charging rhinos?"

Hibari frowned, "Yes, herbivore, right-" but as he turned his head to show the rampant peace-disrupters to the pineapple, he made a startling observation:

The charging rhinos were gone.

Well that was a problem.

While Hibari was mulling over the disappearance of the dreadful rhinos, Mukuro was mulling over a predicament of his own.

_'Why? Why did my wonderful plan not work? All the books, every single one, mind you, said that any doe-eyed girl's romantic fantasy for meeting her dream guy was being grabbed by the hand and told to take off with him, no questions asked. I did just that, so why did it not work?!'_

Mukuro pondered every single moment of the execution of his plan, checking for any possible flaws.

'_No, I cannot find a single problem in the execution of Operation 6918...hm, 6918, that's a heluvalotta plans. But anyway...I did the hand thing, I did the looking into the eyes thing, the running thing...rawr! It didn't work! But it works for every gir-'_

And then it clicked.

_'Well, first of all, Kyoya is not a girl. Second of all, he is by no means doe-eyed. He has beautiful snakey eyes. Thirdly, he probably doesn't have fantasies, and most likely doesn't care for romance, so definitely no romantic fantasies. Fourth, he probably never thought he'd meet a guy to fall in love with...oh wait! We've already met! And I beat the shit outta him and I totally stalk him and he totally hates me! But that can't affect much..._

_So it seems as though the only thing that I did wrong was everything. Meh, close enough.'_

Mukuro stood up with a confident smirk and muttered under his breath, "Plan 6918 Part B: start."

Hibari had been wondering why rhinos were herbivores if they had horns when he was snapped out of his thoughts once again by the pineapple herbivore.

"Hey Kyoya," he had said while once again grabbing his hand, "you're coming with me~" and then he took off running.

At that point, Hibari had no choice but to follow Mukuro, for fear that he might share his first kiss with the sand beneath him.

So now, the dynamic duo was sill running. Hibari observed that they were near the shopping district- why Mukuro had gone in a relative circle he'd never have the chance to ask- in a place with a bunch of quant little cafes and bakeries and such.

Very suddenly, they came to a screeching halt. Hibari, who had been much too busy making excellent observations, didn't stop fast enough and was heading face-first to the pavement. Squeezing his eyes shut and bracing for the expected pain, the raven became confused when the pain didn't come. He only became even more confused when he felt strong arms around his waist and one of his own hands gripping jacket-like material.

Slowly, the youth looked up to meet a smirking face with sparkling heterochromatic eyes. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Hibari shoved himself away from the other teen and stared at the ground for a bit. After he regained his composure, he asked, "So what are we doing here, herbivore?"

Still a little out of breath, the other answered, "Well, Kyoya-chan, now we're are going to go into that cake shop," he pointed to a small place smushed between a coffee shop and a bookstore, "and we're going to get cake, and then eat it, and then leave."

'_Like a date_' Hibari thought, but soon after mentally kicked his brain for being herbivorous. He followed Mukuro in without complaints.

The cake shop was decorated like a stereotypical cake shop, with the primary colors as baby pink and white, and the tables covered with checked tablecloths of the same colors. The place itself was small, but there were just enough tables and the colors were light enough so that the place didn't seem crowded. There was music playing softly in the background, and, overall, the little shop had a fluffy atmosphere that made it, Hibari daresay, rather cute.

He and Mukuro sat at a table in the corner. While Hibari settled down and looked about to make excellent observations, the other teen simply looked at him, already seeming quite at home with the place. "Do you know what you want?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"No," the raven answered quickly, "I..." he rubbed at the back of his neck, "I really don't like sweet things..."

Hibari thought he saw a flash of something akin to disappointment in the other's eyes, but disregarded the thought as soon as it came, for the other had his signature smirk a second later.

"Nah, you won't be saying that after you've eaten here~"

He frowned at how...normal the other was acting. He was acting as if they were the best of friends and had been for decades. He was acting as if he hadn't just ran Hibari all over town to end up at a blasted cake shop that happened to be decorated in baby pink and was quite cute. And he was acting as if it _were normal _that _Rokudo Mukuro _and _Hibari Kyoya _were having a date at a cake shop!

_'But it's NOT a date!' _Inner Hibari screamed

Hibari was saved from Inner Hibari's rant when a girl of around their age set a plate and two forks down on the table, glanced at the both of them, whispered something to the pineapple that made his smirk grow larger and walked away, giggling and blushing.

Pout-frowning slightly, he peered down at what the herbivore girl had delivered.

It appeared to be, Hibari observed excellently, a strawberry cake with vanilla frosting, lightly dusted with pink sugar crystals.

He looked up to see mismatched eyes staring expectantly, "Well," the other prompted, "try it~!"

The raven gingerly picked up the plastic fork- pink again, he observed- and took a small piece of the cake and bit into it.

It was seriously not what he was expecting. The strawberry of the actual cake was balanced perfectly with the creamy vanilla frosting, which was good because both were delicious, and the sugar crystals gave the treat a little extra something that worked wonders. Hibari closed his eyes and moaned involuntarily. It was heavenly, he excellently observed.

The rest of the time at the cake shop went by pleasantly. There was little conversation, but plenty of content silence that made up for it. The only questionable part was when the pineapple dropped his fork on the floor and then forced Hibari to feed him, which resulted in much bushing on one side.

But that was then and this was now, and now they were running again. Not paying much attention to where they were going and trusting Mukuro (yes, Hibari observed, he must have lost his mind) the youth spent the travel time looking for the charging rhinos that had somehow evaded him the whole time. Or, he was looking as best he could, for the world goes by rather quickly when you're running hand-in-hand with an herbivore to an unknown destination.

They had arrived at an amusement park, and Mukuro had somehow managed to get them in without paying for tickets, just as he did with every ride they went on or game they played. Hibari thought for a brief moment that he should be concerned with this, but then decided that he wouldn't be because it wasn't disrupting any peace.

Upon entering, Hibari had been quite displeased with the insane crowding and loud people and whiny children. However, the pineapple seemed to really want to please Hibari, so Hibari let him.

They went on a couple of rides, a not-too-crazy roller-coaster, some spinning teacups, and others. When Hibari observed that he would throw up were he to adventure onto any other moving things at the moment, Mukuro grabbed him by the hand- he seemed to really enjoy doing that, Hibari excellently observed- and dragged him off to go play some games. Hibari didn't actually play any himself ("No, that's for herbivores") but he was content with watching the blunette win every single game that he played, which was highly suspicious since he could have sworn on his tonfas that the spaceship didn't fall down the last time ("Oya oya, you think _I_ could _lose_ to a _game_? Don't think so low of me Kyo-chan~") though they never got any prizes, because they were all too lame for certain Rokudo Mukuros and Hibari Kyoyas.

At least Hibari had thought that to be true. Late in the afternoon, Hibari had took it upon himself to restore some of the peace at the not-very-peaceful park. So he bit some rowdy teenagers to death and flung their bodies over the nearest fence, because littering was rude and uncalled for. He was then verbally attacked by some herbivore employee who demanded that Hibari explain himself, which he did ("They were annoying. I bit them to death.") and then walked off, much to his harasser's dismay.

And so he kept walking, enjoying the relative peace, when a wild pineapple appeared out of nowhere, thus scaring the crap out of the raven, who whirled around so fast that Mukuro had to catch him (again!). The blunette then told Hibari to close his eyes, which did not happen without protest.

"Okay~ you can open them now~" he heard the other say

When he opened his eyes Hibari nearly had a heart attack. There, in the pineapples hands, was a relatively large, not extremely fluffy, pinkish-white stuffed bunny. Accompanied by a beaming Mukuro, it was a shocking sight indeed.

Apparently, it had been the only prize in the whole amusement park worthy of any attention, but because Mukuro didn't have time for stuffed animals, he gave it to Hibari. Well, that's what he had gotten out of it, because the herbivore had been staring at his boots throughout the whole explanation, so he could have very well been talking to them.

Hibari said he'd keep it because Hibird might like it, and Roll might want to use it as a pincushion..

It was a mutual agreement, obviously.

And it was because of that agreement that Hibari did not let go of it once for the rest of the time, and why he nearly squeezed the stuffing out of it while they were on one particularly wild ride.

But of course, all good (this term is used loosely, Hibari swears) things must come to an end, and when you're Hibari Kyoya some good things end by a pineapple grabbing your hand and running like hell through swarms of herding people, down a road, or two, or six, over a bridge, and across a street before you have a chance to say "charging rhinos".

They ended up panting in what Hibari observed to be an open field, dotted with tall, green trees of many kinds, and even the occasional sakura, cue death glare here. Mukuro lead them to a nice spot on a clear hill with a perfect view of the stars.

"Um, why exactly are we here?" Hibari wondered aloud

"Hm~? Oh, there's going to be fireworks soon~" Mukuro answered

"Why? Is today special?" he picked at the fur on the stuffed rabbit

Mukuro paused for a moment, as if contemplating something, before turning to look up at the starry night sky,

"Depends on who you are..."

The raven was about to respond when a high-pitched noise followed by an exploding sound registered in his ears.

He looked up to see a lovely blue and red firework, which was soon followed by a glittering gold one, and a bright pink one. Hibari watched in amazement as the lights began to fade away, only to be replaced by more shimmering colors.

The show was fantastic, and both teens were completely mesmerized. Numerous 'oohs' and 'aahs' could be heard from other viewers, but the couple on top of the hill was silent, too captivated to make a sound.

Hibari had even forgotten about the mysterious case of the charging rhinos, though, he would find them. He would.

Sometime near the end of the show, when the grand finale was starting, Mukuro reached over and held Hibari's hand.

This time, he didn't get up and run.

Though, Hibari observed, if Mukuro did ever again decide to grab his hand and take off again, he certainly wouldn't mind.

**Fin**

**Wah, well that's done~ and it's 5:12 AM~**

**Im sorry if I confused anyone with the rhinos...they were illusions, but you could go help Hibari find them, if you want.**

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes. I proofread it once, but I'm also kinds tired and without spellcheck...**

**Oh well, thank you for reading, and please tell me what you thought!^^**

**Ciao~**


End file.
